


Case 191: The Adventure Of The Sanguine Samurai (1901)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [245]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Attempted Murder, Destiel - Freeform, Honor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japan, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Military, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Far Eastern politics once more impinges on the lives of Sherlock and John – and this time it ends in a death!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



> TW: Non-graphic suicide off story.

_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

I have reluctantly come to accept John's insistence that one often has to start stories by explaining things that one would end up having to explain later anyway. And in this case we were concerned, rather more directly this time, with the Land of the Rising Sun.

John had explained the political situation as regards Anglo-Japanese relations in our Stour Islands case a few years back, and since then those relations had improved slightly as the Japanese had been unsurprisingly resentful at having been forced by Russia, France and Germany to give up some of the gains from their recent war with China. The Japanese saw (it has to be said much more clearly than our own politicians) that an alliance with us would enable them to improve their armed forces even more for their next attempt at expansion, which as things turned out was only three years away. That two nations on almost opposite sides of the world could ally together showed I supposed just how small a place the world was becoming in the twentieth century, but the Japanese were a very different culture to our own.

As we were about to find out most forcibly.

֍

This adventure began in early September of 1901, a cold and damp day in what was supposed to be summer. The newspapers were full of the shocking news from the United States that President McKinley had been assassinated by a anarchist, and his vice-president Theodore Roosevelt was now leading the country. His more assertive foreign policies would later strain Anglo-American relations somewhat but all that lay in the future that foggy day.

The two of us were sat reading quietly in Baker Street when one of the maids brought up a card. I looked curiously at it.

“'Captain Quentin Sholto'”, I said. “An address in London and two clubs. The name is unknown to me.”

John frowned, then his expression suddenly cleared.

“Pugwash!” he exclaimed.

I looked at him in surprise.

“Pardon?” I asked. He blushed.

“Major Thaddeus Sholto was my commanding officer back in Afghanistan”, he said. “Actually a few years younger than me. This must be some relation of his given the unusual name; it cannot be a son because I know that he only had three daughters before his wife died out there.”

I looked at him curiously.

“And why did you nickname the poor fellow 'Pugwash' of all things?” I asked. He blushed again.

“The English newspaper back there had a cartoon about a hapless pirate called that”, he said. “Major Sholto had lost the sight in one eye and wore an eye-patch and there was something of the pirate about him for all he was so kind. You know how rough the Army can get at times yet I never found a single man with a bad word to say about him. I am only sorry that when he retired he went to live in France with one of his daughters; I should have liked to have visited him although we still exchange letters.”

“Perhaps he recommended this relative of his”, I said. “Let us have him up and see.”

֍

I quite took to Captain Quentin Sholto, a handsome and athletic fellow in his late thirties who turned out to be the nephew of John's former commanding officer. Even in his civilian clothes he was clearly of military stock and he thanked us for seeing him before he sat down.

“I wired my uncle down in Bordeaux”, he said, “and he said to approach you. I am assigned to the college at Sandhurst now so I am close to the centre of civilization as they call it.”

I could feel John tense at that name. Sandhurst was the station where the Sigurdsons, the criminals in our Thor Bridge case, had embarked only to be intercepted by us at Tonbridge where my foolhardiness had nearly cost me my life. The connection brought back painful memories for us both.

“An estimable institution”, I covered. “Pray tell us what brings you here today.”

The soldier settled himself and began.

“Before Sandhurst I did four years in Egypt”, he said. “Hot as hell but I suppose that I was lucky in one way; I was stationed in Alexandria far away from the Mahdi and his insane hordes. I came back at the start of the year when I got the college gig, largely through my uncle's help.”

“I had a batman back in Egypt, a young private called Zouch Tate. Weird, though apparently it's a family name. Not the most communicative of fellows and ugly as sin but he's all right.”

I looked inquiringly at someone who may very occasionally have glanced at the social pages of the _'Times'_ in passing on the rare occasions when he happened to have had a spare minute or two and the newspaper happened to have been left open at that page. He scowled at me – I did not think that I had smirked _that_ much – but duly answered.

“Zouch Tate was a member of parliament during the English Civil War”, John said, still pouting far too adorably for this hour of a morning. “He was famous for moving the Self-denying Ordinance† that barred members of parliament from holding posts in the Army.”

“He did say that his family went way back”, Captain Sholto said, clearly impressed. “Anyway, the college has its own people for those who work there so I did not need him any more. But at the same time they had a couple of important visitors and I recommended him to be batman to the senior one of them. They had to do some checks of course but they accepted him and I told him that if they could not find him something else when they had gone then I would see him right.”

“Who were these visitors?” I asked.

“Two men from distant Japan”, he said. Their names were Riichi and Ikko Honda – no relation; it's a common name out there apparently – and they were there as part of ongoing ties between the two nations. As you know the Japs were less than happy that we forced them back a bit the last time they knocked seven bells out of China, but the British government feels we need them as our Navy is stretched enough as it is especially with ships getting more expensive and therefore fewer in number by the year. The word is that there will be a formal alliance pretty soon.”

“Have you spoken with your former batman about these gentlemen?” I asked. The captain frowned.

“That is the problem”, he said. “I should have said that they are here for different purposes even though they are both staying at the college. Ricky – that is what everyone calls him – is a captain in their army while Ike is a diplomat attached to the Japanese embassy for his friend's stay here.”

“The two gentlemen are friends?” John asked.

The captain seemed to hesitate over that.

“Tate thinks not”, he said. “And for all that he himself has the social skills of a parsnip he is an observant little sod. They are polite to each other in public but he thinks that they do not really like each other. A bit too formal he says.”

“And now we approach the meat of the problem”, I said. “What has your former batman seen or heard that concerns him and brings you to seek our assistance?”

“I feel like I am telling tales out of school”, the captain sighed, “but it concerns a captain there called Lewis. Like me he is an instructor but he has a very poor reputation; the men – who rarely complain, I might add – tell me that they do not think much of him. And he is very vocal in his dislike of the Japanese in general and our two guests in particular.”

“I am surprised that the college's superiors allow him to say such things”, John sniffed.

“He is careful to sound off only to those not above him in rank”, the captain said. “And he also quite credible; I am sure that if anyone did report him he would somehow come out of it smelling of roses. I must admit I do not like the fellow as well, although that may be partly because of his appearance. I feel that anyone who twirls a waxed moustache while talking to you is automatically a blackguard!”

I smiled at that.

“There is something else”, the captain said looking worried again. “I do not understand foreign cultures so it may be that I am misreading it, but Tate told me that Ricky is something special back home. He has some sort of favoured status that is like the emperor giving him a gold star or some such nonsense. Tate did not think much of it until one of his fellow batmen told him that Captain Lewis had been overheard talking to someone, and he had remarked that what could be given could also be taken away.”

“So you think that he is planning to do something to this 'Ricky' to give him a bad name?” John asked. “That does not sound much.”

“On the contrary”, I said. “In Japanese culture, honour is everything. We could well be talking about a case of murder.”

Both men looked at me in surprise.

“Murder?” the captain asked.

“If a gentlemen over there is disgraced, then it is accepted that he may remedy matters by taking his own life”, I said. “Ritual suicide, or _seppuku_ as they call it in their language, otherwise the shame would extend to their close kin. If someone does force this visiting gentleman into such a corner then it would be as effective a means of killing him as sticking the sword in themselves!”

֍

The case had suddenly assumed a rather greater degree of importance, and we decided that we would go with Captain Sholto to Sandhurst immediately. Hence we left for the Great Western Railway which, although a longer route than via Guildford, meant nearby Paddington instead of distant Waterloo and the chance of a faster train to start with. We were fortunate to catch one which stopped only at Slough Junction before the Berkshire county town, and we were soon in Sandhurst itself.

“What do you plan to do?” Captain Sholto asked.

“Let us assume that your fellow captain is indeed planning something”, I said. “Is there any chance of his being aware you have sought my help in this matter?”

The soldier shook his head.

“I said that I was going up to London for a clothes fitting and a visit to my bank”, he said. “And I have never mentioned Uncle's connection to you, doctor. Tate knows because he knows everything the nosy bastard, but he would never tell.”

“Then we have an initial advantage”, I said. “We must exploit it for all it is worth, as it is our only one.

֍

I suppressed a smile as John's face when we checked into a small hotel in the town made it all too clear what he was expecting. Sadly – for both of us – he was to be disappointed this time.

“I sent Miss Bradbury a telegram”, I said, “and I am hopeful that she can come through for us once more and find a key person in this case. It would certainly make things interesting and I quite wish that I had more time to give her. But I fear that the attacker may choose to pile on the pressure against this 'Ricky' to the point that he breaks – a coldly effective means of murder that would be virtually unprovable."

"So?" he asked.

"I instructed Captain Sholto when I saw him off to wait until dinner this evening and then tell his friend Mr. Tate that he was perfectly at liberty to discuss my being called in on the case", I said. "Assuming that the college is as prone to gossip as any similar place then the news should reach the ears of the potential murderer soon enough, most likely by nightfall. Especially when Mr. Tate tells all the staff that he was sworn to secrecy over it."

He smiled at that. Like me he appreciated that the best way to ensure something became widely known was to attempt to suppress it, something virtually all large organizations that we had encountered in our time had somehow failed to grasp. The stupidity of those at the top was both saddening and predictable.

"If Miss Bradbury can find the fellow that I am after and let me know, then it strengthens our hand", I said, smiling at the pout that was forming when he realized I was not going to divulge all. I only hope that we can prevent this curious affair from ending in death."

As it turned out, we were not destined to achieve that.

֍


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I had underestimated the efficient Miss Bradbury. On receiving her notes we hurriedly finished an insipid dinner and left for the college as fast as we could go. Captain Sholto had instructed the guard to expect us (under false names) and we were admitted onto the grounds. If Mr. Tate was doing his work then news of our involvement would be reaching the ears of a killer soon enough. 

Mr. Riichi Honda had finished his dinner and was in his room with his fellow countryman. The former was a pleasant young fellow in his mid-twenties, his only mistake in life being a curious preference for hair gel as his jet-black hair gleamed in the light. Mr. Ikko Honda looked nothing like his namesake, a sallow-faced brown-haired fellow who looked at us as if we were something that the cat had dragged in despite having been told very firmly to leave it outside. 

"How may we help you, gentlemen?" Mr. Riichi asked courteously.

"I am afraid that we bring rather serious news", I said. I looked at the others and hesitated before continuing. "I think that you would rather have the conversation we are about to have in private."

"I trust Quentin", Mr. Riichi said firmly, "and Ike. What is the problem?"

I took a deep breath.

"A short time ago, one Private William Webber was arrested by military police on these grounds", I said. "He is currently awaiting questioning on a serious matter, the authorities having discovered that his actions were not just morally questionable but most likely illegal."

"Should I know that name?" Mr. Riichi asked.

"Perhaps you might know him better as Wilbur", I said quietly.

The effect on the poor fellow in front of me was electric. He looked absolutely horrified.

"What is it?" Mr. Ikko asked. "Who is this person?"

"Most young gentlemen commit at least one minor indiscretion in their lives", I said carefully, feeling sorry for the poor fellow before me. "Yours, Mr. Riichi, was succumbing to the charms of strong drink and an attractive young man who, you could not know, was also a soldier here."

"You had sex with a _man?_ his countryman exclaimed in disgust. "Riichi! How could you? Your family will never live this down!"

Mr. Riichi hung his head in shame.

"I wish that that was the worst of it", I said, "but sadly it is not. This 'Wilbur' claims that he went through another person here in order to blackmail you. We do not have the fellow's name yet but it is only a matter of time."

"This is disgusting!" Mr. Ikko stormed. "I..... no, this is too much!"

He stormed from the room. The atmosphere was horrible.

֍

Some short time after we had made our arrangements for the night. John was visibly nervous.

"We are all armed", I said reassuringly, "and he will not risk bringing a gun even if he could deaden the noise. He will have to use other means, and we will have him."

"I do not like it", John sighed. "But I suppose we have to."

We took up our positions and waited. I had been right; we did not have a long wait. Barely ten minutes after lights out the door to Mr. Riichi's room was slowly eased open and a figure appeared , barely visible in the dim moonlight through the window. He got only one step into the room before Captain Sholto turned the light on.

It was Mr. Ikko Honda.

֍

Mr. Riichi Honda sat up in bed and stared aghast at his fellow countryman.

"Why?" he asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

His countryman looked at him with murderous hatred in his eyes.

"You were always the favoured one!” he almost snarled. "You had it so easy. I had more experience but they still promoted you first and made me your contact, a mere lackey. You deserved to die!"

Even I shuddered at the cold cruelty in his words. Like Macbeth, this man had willingly surrendered to evil.

"And if he had got that needle into you, you would have done", I said. "A suicide would have been faked and in the morning everyone would have thought that the scandal had been too much for you and that you had taken your own life. Any investigation would have been perfunctory given the diplomatic tensions just now."

The assailant glared at me too. Captain Sholto had wrestled the syringe away from him which was good as I was sure that he would have used it on himself given the opportunity. A coward's way out for a coward.

"What will you do to me?" he demanded.

"We are not such barbarians as you clearly believe", I said. "There is also your own family back home to consider as we know your nation would, however unfairly, turn against them for your own vile actions. You will now return to your room; know that it has been searched and that your guns have been removed. Your sword however has been left. Also note that all the exits are double guarded with armed men, and they have been instructed to shoot if they see you attempting to leave your room. In five minutes we will come and place you formally under arrest. What happens between now and then is your choice.

He looked hard at me and nodded.

"My family thanks you", he said stiffly. He bowed and left.

"Do you think he will.... you know?" Captain Sholto asked.

"I hope so", I said. "He is, if he stops to think about it, in a rather stronger position than he might realize just now. He could easily threaten to blurt this whole sorry saga to the newspapers through a lawyer and cause a much bigger mess. But I think that he will do the right thing at the last."

֍

He did.

֍

The following day there were of course quite a few questions to answer, as the Japanese Embassy was unsurprisingly keen to learn why one of its nation's subjects had killed himself on a British military barracks. Fortunately I was able to convey enough about his activities without endangering Mr. Riichi Honda, whom we visited before we left. He still looked shocked by what had happened, and his batman Mr. Tate was showing considerable patience as he tried get him dressed for some formal occasion or other.

"What about this soldier?" Mr. Honda fretted.

"It has been made clear to him that if he does mention this matter to anyone then being cashiered‡ will be the least of his problems", I said. "He will be looking at considerable gaol time, and worse, in a military gaol where they do not take kindly to people who practice blackmail on any fellow soldier no matter what his nationality. He will not talk. But perhaps if you do then you might consider using a shade more discretion, and preferably making such choices when not under the influence."

"It is not as if there is a handbook to that sort of thing", the Japanese said pointedly.

Mr. Tate snorted. I found it hard to believe he was a soldier of any sort; he was short, stubby and looked like he would struggle to come last in a beauty contest.

"Use Mr. Godfreyson's places in London", he said shortly.

We all looked at him.

"You know Sweyn?" I asked surprised.

"Of course!" he said. "Most discrete fellow there is. And pays well for a couple of week's work."

We continued to stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You mean that when you go to London you....." Mr. Honda began. _"You?"_

Mr. Tate grinned, seemingly unoffended by his master's bluntness.

"Grandad was Italian", he said. "What they say about Italian men is true, at least for me. I'm fully booked up for my next stint."

"I think that we had better leave you", I smiled. "It seems that the answer to your problems was staring you in the face all along, Mr. Honda."

"Not in the face", Mr. Tate grinned. "I've seen him in the bath, remember. Sweyn would take him on any day!"

I had not known that anyone could turn _that_ red!

֍

We returned to our hotel and packed for our departure. John was still more silent than usual and I could guess why.

“This place still brings back bad memories”, I said as we watched a train approaching from the south. He sighed.

“It is stupid of me, I know”, he said. “I cannot blame one village for a group of criminals choosing its station to make a journey.”

“I am sure that we can do something about that”, I said confidently. “We need to cross to the other platform.”

He looked at me curiously.

“We are not going back via Reading?” he asked.

“I thought we would follow the route the Sigurdsons took”, I said, “at least as far as Redhill, then change for the main line to Victoria.”

“Why?” he asked following me onto the footbridge.

“Because the nice slow journey on a non-corridor train will give you plenty of time to remove the pink panties that I am wearing.”

I briefly lowered my belt. He promptly stumbled on the stairs.

“Trying to kill me!” he growled as he hurried to catch up.”

“We shall see”, I said. “I know how you _older_ men do not always have the stamina, so I shall understand if you are not up to it.”

֍

He was 'up' to it. Three times!

֍

**Author's Note:**

> † An example of low cunning from someone who was almost certainly not Zouch Tate; much more likely it was Sir Harry Vane (the Bacchus of his day). With the English Civil War going nowhere, the House of Commons offered the Lords what seemed like the chance to remove Oliver Cromwell (highly effective but hated by the Upper Chamber for being too common) along with ineffectual Lords leaders like the Earl of Manchester and the Earl of Essex (could not find their way out of a paper bag even with a map). The catch, which the Lords did not spot until too late, was that members of the Commons had the option of resigning their seats and so keeping their Army places, an option not then open to the Lords. Politics then was as devious, underhand and scheming as it is now!  
> ‡ Dishonourably discharged from the Army.


End file.
